


Love, The Airport

by Lothiriel84



Series: The Brilliance Of Ordinary Things [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Airport speaking. Listen to the Airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Let's Create Cabin Pressure May Challenge on tumblr.

The Airport loved the hustle and bustle of people – arrival and departures, passengers and crew members travelling around the globe, with so many different stories written in the depths of their eyes.

Today was a special day, for some reason. There was the little plane spotter with his adorable ginger mop and freckles, the dashing first officer with a soft spot for stewardesses, the pregnant lady whose insufferable husband owned a Lockheed McDonnell 312.

They didn’t know each other yet, but the Airport was sure that life had something in store for the three – soon to be four – of them.


End file.
